brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious
Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious is the last and most powerful of the Belial Fusion Monsters. In fact, its power was on such a high level, that it required all of the New Generation Ultras, all of Monsters United (Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Gamera, King Kong, and Gomora), each of the Ultra Brothers (including Leo, 80, Mebius, and Hikari, Tiga, Gaia, and Dyna), Father Of Ultra, Super Ultraman Zero Beyond, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, Jean-Bot, and Jean-Nine to defeat him. Unlike Chimeraberos and Belial Atrocious, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious is a form of Belial, but, as a result of the power from just transforming into it, Belial goes under a mental annihilation, causing the beast to become a zombie-like monstrosity with no personality or mind and only one desire: complete destruction. History Pre-Monsters United 6: Return Of Belial After his defeat as Arch Belial in Monsters United 5: Crisis Impact, Ultraman Belial, who had been thought dead for almost a whole decade, was in fact on Malebrandes MK2, plotting against the team of Monsters and Ultras who had last defeated him. Almost a year after his defeat, his plot had began to take form, and the first step was to make an Arch Belial Kaiju Capsule. Since then, he had built up on the plan, and it was to use the Alien Empera, Dark Lugiel, Zogu (2nd Form), and Five King Capsules, alongside the Destroyah, Godzilla, Tyrant, Ezmael, Super Grand King Spectre, Maga-Orochi, Bagan, and Arch Belial Capsules to annihilate Monsters United. Monsters United 6: Return Of Belial After an unexpected return on Earth, Monsters United, the monsters who had contributed to his defeat prior, confronted Belial in Sydney, Australia. After a battle gone horrendously wrong resulted in the shaking of the continent, Belial flew off towards the Star Colonies. On the way, he confronted Ultraman Zero as Zero Beyond and Ultraman Geed Royal Mega Master, alongisde the New Generation Ultras, Ginga, Victory, and X. Once again, the beast had destroyed the competition with ease, almost knocking out the entirety of the Ultras out cold, with only Zero Beyond and Geed RMM left strong enough to bother him on any level. However, even they were only able to pester the giant beast, as he continued towards the Star Colonies. Soon, Ultraman X was sent to help Monsters United back into battle. Then, the battle finally arrived at the star colonies, where Geed Ultimate Finale, Zero Beyond, Ultraman Ginga Victory, and the Ultra Brothers continued the fight. However, like all the fights before, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious only walked past the pests, not bothered by them at all. After that, Ultraman X finally arrived with Monsters United, and Gai Kurenai, host of Ultraman Orb, had arrived in the region, ready to help out as Orb Origin. Despite the added strength, the demonic horror kept sweeping through the forces, though this time, he had to take more time to fight back. Soon, the tides unfortunately turned, as the majority of the Ultra Brothers', Ginga Victory's, X's, Orb's, and Geed's color timers began to blink. With their Time running out, the warriors launched their final blasts at Belial, angering him, as they were forced to retreat. Then, Ultimate Force Zero arrived to help, but it did nothing yet. The beast only swatted away the forces with ease. Soon, Belial destroyed the multiple heroes' last purpose with a Dark Energy Wave, which not only blew up three fourths of the planet, but also destroyed thousands of Cities in the region. After doing so, the majority of Monsters United were dead, alongside each of the Ultra Brothers' hosts. Then, out of nowhere, Ultraman King, who was still weak from using his Childhood Radiation decades ago, arrived on the scene, reviving the heroes and rebuilding everything. After that, however, King was gone: infused with the cosmos once more. In order to avenge him, the Heroes launched into battle. After his father's sacrifice, Ultraman Destiny granted two members of the group new powers, with Godzilla X of Monsters United gaining his new form, Destium Finale, and Zero gaining the ability to fight as Super Ultraman Zero Beyond. These two were chosen for their ability to use the Capsules to their fullest potential (Geed couldn't gain a Fusion Rise form that would be more effective in battle than Ultimate Finale, and Orb preferred using the Cards, which Destiny couldn't grant him with). After a massive turn of the tides went to the side of Monsters United, the Ultra Brothers, and Ultimate Force Zero, Belial was finally finished by a barrage of Finisher Rays. As Super Zero Beyond's Ultimate Beyond Zero Aegis collided with the bleeding beast, a massive explosion destroyed Belial's final form, and with a burst of light, there was Belial in his normal form, weakened and bleeding. However, his red eyes were not glowing, and Geed, after seeing into his father's pain years ago, decided to investigate. However, after a bright light, Geed, unlike the other Ultras, had to shield his eyes. But, as soon as he looked back, he saw his father: but not in the way he'd always seen him. His father had been ridden of Alien Reiblood's influence. Ultraman Drakanos A clone of Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious would later appear in Season 2 of Ultraman Drakanos. Almost 100 years after the defeat of the original Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious, Alien Bat Bofralt cloned the beast in a lab onboard his invasion fleet's mothership. In an attempt to finish off Ultraman Drakanos and his family, Bofralt sent the clone onto the Britain Tango Star Colony, controlling it in the same way he had done with his past attempts to finish the competition: with an overdose of modified Ultra Capsules. Soon after its arrival, Ultraman Drakanos Mega Superior alongside Geed Ultimate Finale started the battle. Drakanos fired his Drakanos Supreme Calibre, with Geed firing the Giga Thrust in quick succession. After that only grabbed Bofralt's attention, the beast used the Arch Atros Death Claw, sending Geed and Drakanos several miles backwards. Drakanos then preceded to fire his MS Giga Infindcium Ray, only scraping the surface of the skin, but not even causing it to bleed. Geed, who was just getting up, quickly fired the Giga Thrust, hitting the beast directly in its eye. Unfortunately, it did nothing yet, and Bofralt fired the Arch Atros Flare at Geed, knocking him unconscious. After swapping his left hand for the Talons of The Nefarious One, the Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious clone grabbed Geed in his right hand and attempted to stab him. After the stabbing failed, Bofralt crushed the Giga Finalizer in his left hand and threw Geed like a baseball. Drakanos continued fighting the monstrosity, and fired the Draconian End, hitting it in its chest. Then, Cy-Orbaris and Ultrawoman Lenore arrived to help battle the beast. Cy-Orbaris and Drakanos quickly fired their main finishers, with Drakanos firing his MS Giga Infindcium Ray and Cy-Orbaris firing his Cy-Organic Baris Daltifi, but it only angered the Beast. Soon after, Geed returned on scene, and all four warriors fired their beams, with Geed firing the Big Buster Nova, Lenore firing the Mega Specium Ray, Drakanos firing the Lightning Drakanos, and Cy-Orbaris firing the Cy-Organic Baris Daltifi. When the combo beam dispersed, the four watched in dismay as what would have killed almost any other monster only angered Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious more. Quickly, Drakanos used the Ultra Capsules he'd gained from defeating Alien Bat Bofralt's allies to gain a new form: Slugger Noactive Challenger. With this new form, Drakanos fired a shot of his new finisher ray, slicing the massive right wing off, and heavily weakening the beast. Then, Geed fired the Riser Ray Beam into the hole, blowing off the other wing. Finally, Geed release his Crescent Final Geed at the clone, with Drakanos firing his finisher at the beast, destroying it. Profile * Height: 2,000 Meters. * Length (Snout to Tail): 117,526,000 Meters * Wingspan: 331,101,046 Meters * Weight: 500,000,000 t * Flight Speed: Mach 23 * Running Speed: Mach 5 * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 10 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 10 * Brute Strength: 3,750,000,000 t * Grip Strength: 907,500,000 t Powers And Weapons * Arch Atros Flare- A combination of energy from the Deathcium Flare, Arch Deathcium Ray, and Atros Burst, this beam is fired in the 'L' position. * Arch Beros Inferno- A fireball fired from the mouth. * Dark Energy Wave- A much more powerful version of Chimeraberos' Zogu-style attack. * Winged Flight- From a pair of wings on his back, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can fly, despite its body weight. Notable, he is also capable of keeping up with Drakanos Mega Superior as shown in their battle. * Astral Projection- Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can project a giant image of himself wherever he likes. * Nephokinesis- When in an Earth-like atmosphere, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can manipulate the clouds to cover sunlight * Strength- Thanks to using the DNA of Arch Belial instead of its essence, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious possesses an energy recreation of the Childhood Radiation. As a result, Belial is incredibly strong in this form, capable of withstanding an improved Geed Proof (which required Geed to not only create duplicates of his Fusion Rise Forms, but also manifest their components, excluding Belial, and fire his Giga Thrust) and Ultraman Ginga Strium's Cosmo Miracle Ray. * Arch Atros Hell Claws- Large talons on both hands, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can use these for close combat. ** Arch Atros Death Claw- With his talons covered in Dark Aura, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can slash his opponents, sending them flying. *** Arch Deathcium Destruct- A variant of the Arch Atros Death Claw, the premise is the same, but it can be used to revert opponents into their base forms, depending on if they weren't already. * Sturm Organ- Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious has the Sturm Organ of the Alien Sturm in his body. This enables him to do the following. ** Carellen Element- A chemical created by Kei Fukuide as magnets of Childhood Radiation. While it wasn't able to perform its preferred function, it could effectively channel the energy into destructive purposes. * Belial Fusion Beast Manifestation- In this horrendously powerful form, Belial can manifest a living kaiju into reality, as shown when he created MagaMaga-Arch Belial, Belial Chimerical Carnage and Maga-Super Grand King Spectre. * Physical Morphing- Used as a way of performing the abilities of the past Belial Fusion Beasts. Past Belial Fusion Monster Abilities Skull Gomora * Skull Oscillatory Wave- A burst of powerful energy released from a spike on the tip of Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious' snout. ** Skull Super Oscillatory Wave- A more powerful, beam variant of the Skull Oscillatory Wave. * Mega-Ton Tail- Thanks to the bulky muscles on his tail, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious' tail can be used to batter opponents. Thunder Killer * Light Blade- A stronger variant of Thunder Killer's Eleking-style energy disc attacks. * Thunder Discharge- The same as Thunder Killer's, but far stronger. Pedanium Zetton * Pedanium Meteor- Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can fire a more powerful version of Pedanium Zetton's finisher. * Red Lightning- Red lightning bolts can be emitted from the emerald spikes on his shoulders, fingers, and demon horns. * Dest Ray- A red laser that is shot from Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious' eyes. * Energy Bullets- Ballistic-Missile-strength energy bullets launched from his hands. * Zetton Barrier- A much stronger variant of Pedanium Zetton's barrier, capable of withstanding Orb Trinity's Trinitium Shoot, Geed Ultimate Finale's Riser Ray Beam, and the combined force of all of the Ultra Brothers' Finishers. King Galactron * Heat Ray- A powerful energy beam from both eyes. * Left Arm Claw- Thanks to his ability to morph parts of his body into the form of the body parts of the past Belial Fusion Beasts, Belial as Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can morph his left hand into the Left Arm claw of King Galactron. ** Rapid Punches- This hand can unleash around 120 punches in under 10 seconds. This is much more rapid than King Galactron's, who averaged around 70 punches in over 10 seconds. ** Shield- This hand can also create a defensive barrier. * Pedanium Hard Launcher- Thanks to his ability to morph parts of his body into the form of the body parts of the past Belial Fusion Beasts, Belial as Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can fire a much stronger variation of King Galactron's finisher. Strong Gomorant * Hyper Death Fire- A stronger variant of Strong Gomorant's Hyper Death Fire. * Gravitro Pressure- Similar to Strong Gomorant's gravitational manipulation power of the same name, but with far less limitation. * Bara-Baraba Tail- Thanks to his ability to morph parts of his body into the form of the body parts of the past Belial Fusion Beasts, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can morph his tail-tip into the weaponized tail of Strong Gomorant. Using the mix of Barabba's Sword, Grappling Hook, and Axe, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can stab his opponents before surging energy into it, blowing up his opponents from inside. Bemzeed * Suction Attractor Spout- Thanks to his ability to morph parts of his body into the form of the body parts of the past Belial Fusion Beasts, Belial as Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can morph Bemzeed's absorption organs onto the palms of his hands. Using these, Belial can absorb incoming attacks before redirecting them towards their target. ** Trillion Inferno- Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can perform a stronger variant of Bemzeed's finisher. The Nefarious One * Sentient Being Absorption/Empowerment- Thanks to The Nefarious One, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can empower itself by absorbing sentient beings. The most effective for it is to absorb large amounts of animals with more abilities, such as rats, birds, iguanas, etc., rather than to absorb a few people. This is because of its Chaos Inducement ability, and because of how humanity has less physical abilities than most animals. * Mace Hand- Thanks to his ability to morph parts of his body into the form of the body parts of the past Belial Fusion Beasts, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can slam his opponents with The Nefarious One's mace hand. * Talons- Thanks to his ability to morph parts of his body into the form of the body parts of the past Belial Fusion Beasts, Belial as Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious can morph his left hand into the talons of The Nefarious One. * Belial Relieve- A stronger variant of the original Belial Relieve used by The Nefarious One. * Chaos Inducement- Thanks to the Sturm Organ, and the power of The Nefarious One, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious is capable of using it to influence the events that occur in a day by pushing the deepest, darkest thoughts of humanity forward, influencing a majority of the populous of cities commit crime as if the government was never put in place. While The Nefarious One could only do this to the weak-minded, Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious is more than capable of effecting the thoughts of mentally stronger people. Trivia * Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious is the first villain from the Central Universe who required the heroes to gain help from Ultraman Destiny, a son of Ultraman King. Category:Belial Fusion Beasts Category:Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Monsters United 6: Return Of Belial Category:Kaiju (Central Universe)